marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-416274)
Doctor David Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. He is one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated Captain America in World War II, but when a Gamma Reactor exploded, which he tried to stop, Banner was irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles. the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition; when angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless grey-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous grey menace. Personality Bruce is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. The incident at Culver University caused Banner to become somewhat mentally troubled and obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. After the incident at Culver University, Banner became obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. He supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. When he transforms, his personality regresses to a more child-like state and he has little recollection of events after he returns to his normal human form. Banner is renowned to be a brilliant scientist in the fields of nuclear and chemical sciences, He is highly intelligent and calculating, and had a scientific mind which meant that his deductions were rarely wrong and commonly very precise. Banner was, however, slightly suicidal because of his intense fear of what his transformations could do. This is shown when, in order to spare himself the inevitable shame of becoming genocidal and destructive and dangerous, he shot himself in the mouth in human form, only for his Hulk form to literally spit the bullet back out. In his earliest transformations, Banner appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. Because of this, he was responsible for the deaths of two scientists, an army officer, an police officer from Idaho and two Canadian hunters when he was a fugitive. The Hulk gradually attained a better reasoning capacity over time, becoming able to show affection and demonstrating a capacity to work collaboratively with others. As Hulk When Bruce would originally transform into the Hulk, he would lose control of himself because of rage, adrenaline or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate. The total time of transformation takes only seconds. Banner becomes the Hulk with increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. Banner was unable to control the transformations, but while his consciousness is buried within the Hulk's, he can influence Hulk's behaviour only to a very limited extent such as when he was asked by Betty Ross not to kill his enemy. Hulk was also spurred by Betty's cries to resist the sonic weapons that were attacking him. After over four years of training to control Hulk, Banner learned that if he always remains in a controlled angry state, then he can easily change into Hulk at will. This type of transformation allows Hulk to be more intelligent and less enraged than an uncontrolled one. However, if Bruce is sent into a state of stress then he can lose control and transform against his will despite trying to control it. This Hulk seems to revert back to a savage enraged state where he would attack anyone being friend or foe. Hulk is constantly enraged and draws his strength from this rage. The angrier Hulk is the more powerful he becomes. This aspect of his physiology grants him virtually limitless strength. If Hulk calms down to a certain point, he reverts back to his human form. Powers and Abilities Powers :There ain't many around who can describe what it feels like to get hit by the Hulk. Simple fact being' there ain't many around who can survive to tell the tale. There ain't no pain at first. It's like he hits ya so damn hard ya actually leave yer own body. It's when ya come back that ya feel the pain. An' ya realize yer going' toe-to-toe with a walking' earthquake. ::--'Wolverine' the Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings in the marvel universe, with potential for limitless strength, and presumably stamina, durability, healing and adaptation. the Hulk was stated to be an Omega Level Threat by the Initiative and by Mister Fantastic, and even "the Original Omega Level Threat" by Gyrich. He was even stated to be "the strongest hero in the world", he was described as part of the Omega-class entities by Doctor Octopus. *'Transformation:' The process by which Banner usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenaline in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Banner became the Hulk without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. As the Hulk's transformation is mostly a stress reaction, it is nearly impossible to attack, wound or sedate him in his human form without Hulk erupting almost instantaneously in self-defense. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hulk possesses the capacity for essentially limitless physical strength. In effect, upon actually estimating Hulk's raw potential, the cosmic entity Beyonder stated outright that the Hulk's strength is intrinsically limitless. His uttermost potential is unlimited. This statement has also been endorsed by the cosmic entity Stranger upon probing his capability. while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through the Hulk's body, magnifying his extraordinary strength drastically beyond his standard limits. Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation and does appear to promote increased levels of energy efficiency, overpowering his powerful enemies. By clapping his hands he can make a shock wave that snuffed out a large fire which snuffed out the massive and gigantic explosion of the gas tank of a helicopter. By raising his fists and arms and striking the ground, he can create tremors of incredible force that can stun even the Abomination. He was also able to go toe to toe against Thor with and without Mjöllnir, demonstrating hitting him hard enough to make the thunder god's nose bleed. Moreover, he could easily and individually defeat the God of Mischief Loki by merely smashing him into the ground repeatedly. A few minutes before this last demonstration, he took down and killed a leviathan with one single massive punch. the Hulk has also performed impressive feats of strength in his career. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As the Hulk becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. the Hulk has transposed about 1,000 miles with a single leap, and he jumped on top of the Mount Olympus from ground level. On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into the Earth's orbit. Hulk even managed to reach the Mars's orbit. the Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height that he fell from. While calm, Hulk's leap has been measured to reach 473 mph. **'Superhuman Strength Utilizations:' The Hulk can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. For example, he can expel the air at great speeds to knock down forests and even armed troops. This resource also enables the Hulk to defeat several superhuman opponents, such as Mr. Fantastic the Hulk can slam his hands together to cause a powerful sonic vibration that propagates through the air and has been compared to the strongest hurricane in history. This thunderclap has been powerful enough to disperse Sandman's offensive the Hulk can also hit the ground with his hands or legs to create violent tremors that thwart opponents and destroy structures. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him.However, much like his vast physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. In an enraged state, the Hulk was able to successfully stalemate the warrior's madness Thor (a state which temporarily enhances Thor's strength and stamina to 10 times that of his normal state in exchange for adversely affecting his intelligence). The Hulk's stamina has even been described as almost unlimited. **'Superhuman Durability:' In addition to immense strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. Hulk has survived tremendous amount of punishment throughout his career. The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades, Adamantium and Vibranium being strictly the few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. Hulk was even able to excerpt Adhesive X from his entire body without any injury. This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets, grenade shrapnel, Hawkeye's arrows, and even Valkyrie's enchanted blade Dragonfang did not penetrate nor damage it. The Hulk is capable to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also massive impacts. the Hulk has withstood several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, the Human Torch's Nova Blast, with a maximum temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, and the crushing pressures of 100Gs without suffering damage or harm. In fact, when the Maestro's Dog O' War, a robot claimed to be able to crush Adamantium in its jaws in 7.3 seconds, had Hulk's exposed neck in its jaws, it was unable to even lacerate his skin before being ripped apart. the Hulk was also able to withstand a planet-devastating impact, a planet-shattering impact at point blank range, the Galaxy Master's planet-destroying strongest attacks, and a mighty blast from Galactus. Hulk even withstood energy calculated as over 100 times the power of Hercules' strongest blows. the Hulk's durability, much like his strength, is fueled by rushes of adrenaline while angry. This is also exemplified when Wolverine stated that Hulk's skin was harder to damage. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite the Hulk's high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, the Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body (even his limbs) with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. In fact the Hulk was able to systematically regenerate his internal organs and tissues in an alternate reality. In a notorious episode, Maestro even molecularly rebuilt his body after being atomized. The Hulk also demonstrated his exceptional healing capacity when, during a battle with Vector, all of his skin and most of his muscle mass were extracted from his body. Hulk regained his mass and healed within only seconds. Even the Omega-Level biokinetic Elixir's death touch could only retard him temporarily. the Hulk's regenerative factor also enables him to resist to physical transmutations. Additionally, the Hulk heals faster and more extensively the madder he gets. For example, Carmilla Black once injected into Hulk's body a chemical substance that counteracts his healing factor. Amadeus Cho then caused the Hulk to get enraged enough for his immune system to repel the substance. Combined with the Hulk's superhuman durability, it makes him exceedingly difficult to defeat or incapacitate, as noted by Wolverine during their second battle. ***'Diseases Immunity:' Hulk is completely invulnerable to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for prolonged periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. ***'Decelerated Aging:' For all intents and purposes Hulk lives indefinitely. Because of an enhanced regenerative healing factor, derived from the properties of gamma energy that empowers him, the Hulk has a prolonged lifespan. A possible future persona, the Maestro, was in his physical prime despite being over one hundred years old. In another alternate future it is implied that Hulk's body effectively lasts forever. **'Superhuman Speed:' Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are well beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Hulk's speed is so relatively high which, while tunneling underground from Subterranea to California, the Avengers apprehensively feared that the Hulk could fracture the San Andreas fault line in a matter of few hours. the Hulk has once spun around like a tornado at incredible rate to get Mr. Fantastic off him. In an outstanding display of increased velocity, the Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land. Hulk's astronomical speed extends to jumps, what allowed him to pursue and reach a space missile. The Hulk also possesses immense swimming speeds as well. He has been clocked to be swimming at 80 knots, and has even matched Namor's underwater speed, even while Namor was moving quickly enough to produce a whirlpool, much to the Atlantean king's surprise. Referring to Hulk's formidable speed, Banner pondered that the Hulk is able to run at eye-blurring speeds and swim fast enough to build propulsion. the Hulk has been fast enough to capture mortar shells and missiles shot at him. The Hulk has also eventually been recognized to be extremely agile proportionally to his size. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes". More examples of his prodigious reaction-time include pursuing and touching Silver Surfer while he was maneuvering at high speeds, hit Spider-Man despite Peter's remarkable reflexes, and easily dodge bullets and missiles shot from a short distance away. **'Reactive Adaptation:' There have been several events in the past where Hulk has not only faced extended periods of time in oxygen-less outer space without suffocating, but he has also repeatedly spoken in these inhospitable habitats. It was theorized by Nick Fury that the Hulk could adapt to the environment of space as an inherent property of his mutation. He based this thesis on accumulated data about the Hulk. For example, Hulk can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. His hypothesis has been confirmed, since it is stated that the Hulk can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Therefore this evidences that the Hulk could adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. It is plausible that this ability is enhanced and amplified by Hulk's rage. Accordingly, it has also been stated that the Hulk doesn't always need to breathe. ***'Underwater Breathing:' Hulk has been on the ocean floor a number of times. the Hulk is able to breathe due to his body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. He is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. **'Increased Psionic Resistance:' In many instances the Hulk has demonstrated great psychic resistance as side-effect of his rage and the multiple personalities inside his mind. When in ideal conditions it is virtually impossible to mentally enslave Hulk. In parallel, this ability increases with his rage. This was demonstrated when Psyklop managed to enthrall the Hulk initially with his hypnotizing power, but was not able to subjugate an enraged Hulk. In an example of his mental prowess, the Hulk was even able to survive using the Ultimate Machine, which contained the collective knowledge of an entire universe. While the Leader died, despite his heightened intellect, due to being unable to process the entirety of the information and having his brain overloaded, the Hulk was able to survive using it and find out that Rick Jones was in danger, after which he removed the device and leapt away. In an astounding exhibition of telepathic immunity, the Hulk proved to be unaffected by the Xemnu's telepathic assault, which has been powerful enough to mesmerize the entire human population, put a mental block on Doctor Strange to prevent him from using his powers, or even to engage the enormously powerful Moondragon in battle. The Hulk was also the only one to be able to remember the Sentry after Sentry used his psionic powers to remove his memories from everyone on the planet, when powerful psychics such as the Professor X, could only utilize his psionic powers to find out that their memories had been tampered with. the Hulk has withstood telepathic attacks from Professor X, Selene, Thanos, Dr. Strange, Dr. Druid, Maha Yogi, Nate Grey, Mentallo, The Ringmaster, Apocalypse, among others. **'Extrasensory Perception:' ***'Astral Form Perception:' Hulk has the unique ability of being able to see "astral forms"--or ghosts-- and even physically interact with them. This power has come in handy when working with his fellow Defender, Dr. Strange, who is able to leave his body in an usually invisible, ghost-like state better known as an astral form. Bruce Banner subconsciously feared his father's ghost would come back to haunt him, and so the Hulk developed this mechanism to allow him to look out for him. More recent events have shown that the power to see astral forms may now extend to Bruce Banner. However, it was suggested the clarity of the astral forms is diminished when compared to the Hulk's ability to view them. the Hulk's ability to see astral forms may go beyond just seeing individual spirits. Hulk once experienced a whole town in the middle of the desert that then faded away into nothing. While it is possible it was merely a mirage, it is possible the Hulk was able to see a town that did not exist in our plane of reality that no one else could see. ***'Homing Ability:' Hulk also has a seemingly mystical homing ability that enables him to locate the area in New Mexico where Banner first became the Hulk. This applies even if the Hulk is in another dimension. An image of the Maestro once explained to Bruce that the reason he was able to do that was because the Maestro's spirit was there, calling to him. However, since the time Maestro was resurrected the Hulk has continued to return to the gamma bomb site, suggesting that there is more to his ability than merely the Maestro's spirit. This homing ability has also been used to find people on rare occasions. For example, Hulk was able to dig a tunnel underground exactly in the direction of Onslaught. While it is entirely possible that Onslaught was mentally leading the Hulk to him, there were other instances of Hulk demonstrating this ability. the Hulk's instincts led him to Rick Jones and Betty and the Hulk located the Abomination with no prior knowledge of his whereabouts. the Hulk was also capable to know that the Vision was approximating while inside an underground tunnel, even though he could not hear nor see the intangible Avenger's approach. **'Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission:' Not usually a power associated with the Hulk, but there is enough evidence that Hulk possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. The Hulk's body works like a "gamma battery" by creating and radiating gamma energy. Armageddon once wanted to employ the Hulk's own gamma radiation to capacitate machines to revive his dead son again. However, the Hulk outsmarted him by consciously force feeding his energy into these machines at a rate too fast for them to handle, and they promptly overloaded and exploded. the Hulk also generated massive amounts of gamma radiation and produced considerable quantity while in the Dark Dimension. Hulk has also shown the ability to redirect gamma rays unleashed towards him. When the Avengers used the Gammatron Bombarder device on him, the Hulk deflected the blast at the device and destroyed it. The exact extent to which the Hulk controls his own gamma radiation, and also extrinsic sources of gamma radiation, has yet to be established. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Doctor Bruce Banner is a super-genius in nuclear physics, possessing a mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test. Hence he is capable of extraordinary feats of intellect, such as to process and operate vast quantities of data to reconfigure an advanced and pretty sophisticated computer system (intended to be used to rule the world) in a matter of seconds In effect, Banner even accomplished to infect a computer system with a virus which even Tony Stark employing his skills was unable to counteract. Banner is regarded by Tony Stark as the greatest nuclear scientist on Earth. Banner also has expertise in the fields of engineering He was once referred as the fourth smartest person on the planet. *'Skilled Combatant:' Hulk is a skillful and capable warrior, demonstrating vast versatility and intuition in the battle, like anticipating and exploiting the weakness of Hyperion. he has had training in combat arms, including broadswords, spears, and battle shields. he received martial arts training from Daniel Rand. *'Self-Restraint:' When Banner is the Hulk he can influence the Hulk's behavior only to a very limited extent. However, recent facts indicate that Banner subconsciously restrains the Hulk. For example, the Hulk asked for Jean Grey to psionically shut Bruce Banner off so that the Hulk's sheer power could be unleashed against the threat of Onslaught. In another occasion, Iron Man has also deduced that Bruce Banner exerts a moderating influence on the Hulk. *'Multilingual:' Banner has learned Russian while getting his Ph.D. He also speaks Austro-Bavarian. Weaknesses *'Gamma Radiation Draining:' Hulk was sometimes vulnerable to gamma radiation draining by sufficiently powerful energy manipulators. However, currently the Hulk acquired an undefined degree of immunity to this weakness. For example, the mutant Darwin was unable to drain his gamma radiation, and the Hulk deliberately transferred his energy into an entire race of absorbing entities without collapsing. Even previous to these events the Hulk has displayed this potential. For example, the hero Rom was unsuccessful in curing Banner of his condition, and Hulk intentionally overloaded the Armageddon absorption mechanism. *'Radiation Bombardment:' Hulk was vulnerable to being weakened by radiation bombardment in the past, a weakness exploited by his enemy X-Ray, who was able to weaken or even transform him back into Banner. However, the Hulk has acquired a degree of immunity to this weakness. *'Gas Inhalation:' Great doses of gas can temporarily neutralize the Hulk. However, it is not an insurmountable obstacle, since the Hulk can dissipate the gas with a powerful thunderclap, destabilizing the opponent with the resulting shockwaves. the Hulk has also occasionally resisted that. *'Adamantium and Vibranium Blades:' They have been shown capable of piercing Hulk's skin; Wolverine, Talon, and Black Panther's claws can pierce it. However, as the Hulk's rage increases they become progressively less effective, reaching the stage they are completely unable to harm him. *'Adrenaline Suppression:' Adrenaline inhibitors can be administered via syrings of Adamantium and Vibranium, aiming to revert the transformation. Amplified quantities can accomplish this purpose. However, the Hulk has also withstood substances intended to sedate him by tactile contact. *'Toxic Substances:' Once, Carmilla Black injected him with a toxin especially designed to counteract the efficiency of Hulk's healing factor. However, if the Hulk gets angry enough he can nullify this effect, as he demonstrated later. *'Rage Nullification:' Hulk's rage also can be neutralized; certain individuals can calm the Hulk down. Betty Ross successfully calmed the Hulk down in several instances. Telepaths with vast empathy potential can theoretically emulate this effect. *'Extreme Conditions:' Finally, he can be hurt or even killed by cosmic entities or individuals with similar extraordinary levels of power, and under some conditions be psychically manipulated by exceptionally powerful telepaths. Paraphernalia Equipment After the Culver University's incident, Banner used several pieces of equipment while he was a fugitive and most of these were confiscated by the army. To prevent clues, Banner avoided the use of credit card, identity documents and phones. The materials he used included: *'Wrist-mounted cardiovascular monitor': A gauge used to monitor Banner's heart rate, helping to prevent a transformation into the Hulk. *'Laptop computer': Cheap second hand laptop with a encrypted instant messaging software installed, used to chat with "Mr. Red" a.k.a. Tony Stark. David always carried it in a backpack, so he could maintain a communication where ever he was. *'Basic laboratory equipment': Equipment of biochemistry used to find a cure for his transformation. Including a centrifuge, bowl, microscope, sep funnel, pumps, eudiometer, stirring rods, beaker, tubes and flasks. Also included syringes, where Bruce was able to examine the effects of the cure in his blood sample. Category:Avengers members Category:Harvard University Graduate Category:Culver University Faculty Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6′ 0″ Category:Height 10' 0" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Skin Category:Earth-231824 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Regeneration Category:Banner Family Category:Doctors Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Adaptation Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Omega Level Threats Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Geneticists Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Three Doctorates Category:Ross Family Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Bulletproof Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Multilingual Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Strategist Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Wind Breath Category:Gamma Ray Exposure